Don't Worry, Be Happy
by Net Hacker Star
Summary: Of all the hands of girls he’d held, nobody’s was as warm and gentle as her’s. Originally written for the Livejournal challenge "1sentence".


**Title: **Don't Worry, be Happy  
**Author: **Star  
**Fandom: **The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi  
**Pairing: **Tsuruya x Kyon  
**Theme set:** Epsilon  
**Rating:** G - PG  
**Warnings: **Suggestiveness. Slight OOCness.  
**A/N: **First time done, woo #31 - 40 should be read in chronological order.

**oo1: Motion**  
Kyon was in a hypnotic-like state as he watched her graceful motion across the hallway; it was like she was a royal queen.

**oo2: Cool**

"Eh heh heh heh! Kyon-kun's acting cool today!" Tsuruya laughed as she patted Kyon on the shoulder, in regard to his previous snarky comment.

**oo3: Young**

Kyon wondered if a relationship between a second year and a first year was forbidden, especially since he was regarded as young and foolish while the second year was regarded as smart and wise.

**oo4: Last**

"You're the last SOS-dan member I met today, Kyon-kun!" Tsuruya said cheerfully to him, "Aren't you lucky?"

**oo5: Wrong**

"Did… did I do something wrong…?" Tsuruya asked, tears brimming in her eyes while she tried desperately not to cry in Kyon's presence.

**oo6: Gentle**

Of all the hands of girls he'd held, nobody's was as warm and gentle as her's.

**oo7: One**

"Tsuruya-san, you're the number one person in my life," Kyon said as Tsuruya's face turned beet red.

**oo8: Thousand**

_You know, Kyon-kun, I would fold a thousand paper cranes for you so my wish that we will be together forever will be granted._

**oo9: King**

"If Tsuruya-san's the queen, then are you king?" Mikuru questioned Kyon timidly, who spat out his tea right onto the table.

**o10: Learn**

"Honestly, Kyon-kun, you need to learn about a girl's feelings!" Tsuruya scolded playfully, then suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter.

**o11: Blur**

Tsuruya's tears blurred her vision as Kyon went up to her and hugged her, whispering, "You aren't alone anymore."

**o12: Wait**

"Kyon-kun!" Tsuruya yelled in a huff, "Wait for me! Why do ya gots to run so fast from me, nyoro?!"

**o13: Change **

Even though he considered Tsuruya perfect, Kyon sometimes wished that she would change her smoked cheese eating habits.

**o14: Command**

"Kyon-kun, if you're teasing Mikuru, call me, OK? I command you to, so you can't refuse!" Tsuruya said seriously and imperiously with a usual fanged grin.

**o15: Hold**

"Hold this," Tsuruya instructed as she placed the slice of smoked cheese in Kyon's hand.

**o16: Need**

"So you really need to smell Tsuruya-san's green hair to get through the day?" Kunikida asked, with a definite nod from Kyon.

**o17: Vision**

"Tsuruya-san, I had a vision about you last night. You were dancing in a field of flowers saying 'Megassa' over and over again," Kyon said that morning.

**o18: Attention**

"It looks like I megas caught yours attention, nyoro," Tsuruya said, sniggering.

**o19: Soul**

Whenever Kyon smiled, Tsuruya's soul felt like it was being filled up with sunshine.

**o20: Photo**

"Smile, nyoro!" Tsuruya said as she clicked the picture button on her digital camera, making the photo of her and Kyon pop up instantly.

**o21: Fool**

"If you think she's such a fool, why did you say those kind things about h?" Kyon said, feeling a surge of anger to Taniguchi.

**o22: Mad**

Even though Tsuruya was cheerful at best, sometimes Kyon thought Tsuruya acted a bit mad.

**o23: Child**

"Say, Kyon-kun, if we have a child, I hope it has cute green hair!" Tsuruya laughed, making Kyon blush madly.

**o24: Now**

"Please kiss me… right here, right now," Kyon whispers softly into Tsuruya's ear, sending chills up her spine.

**o25: Shadow**

Every time Tsuruya mentioned Haruhi's name, she noticed a dark shadow would cross Kyon's face, making Tsuruya wonder what exactly made Kyon do that.

**o26: Goodbye**

In Tsuruya's vocabulary, "goodbye" was certainly not a word to say to Kyon, but instead words like "see ya" and "see you tomorrow" were.

**o27: Hide**

"Hiding your feelings from your friends will just make them more worried!" Tsuruya would say kindly to him if he ever seemed like he was hiding or faking something.

**o28: Fortune**

"Your fortune," Yuki said flatly, "is that in exactly five minutes and two seconds, you will spill ice cream on her skirt," which earned Kyon a cheery death glare from Tsuruya.

**o29: Safe**

One of the best things about Tsuruya, when he really thought about it, that her mere presence made him feel safe.

**o30: Ghost**

"Kyaa! A ghost, nyoro!" Tsuruya shrieked, grabbing onto Kyon's arm tightly.

**o31: Book**

"Kyon-kun can I borrow that book you're reading?" Tsuruya asked one day.

**o32: Eye**

Kyon looked Tsuruya square in the eye and immediately gave a response.

**o33: Never**

"Never."

**o34: Sing**

"How rude!" Tsuruya said, then laughed. "I'll just have to sing to get you to give, right?"

**o35: Sudden**

With a sudden movement, Kyon threw the book into Tsuruya's lap.

**o36: Stop**

"Stop throwin' books at me, Kyon-kun!" Tsuruya fake growled, then burst into giggles.

**o37: Time  
**"As long as you don't threaten to sing next time," Kyon said indifferently.

**o38: Wash**

"Then, shall we go wash at a nice spring so I can read there?" Tsuruya asked mischievously.

**o39: Torn**

Kyon was torn, as he wanted to stay here but he also wanted to go.

**o40: History  
**Tsuruya nodded, "OK, we'll stay here todays, but we'll go tomorrows and the rest is history!"

**o41: Power**

Kyon felt like he had so much power when he was with Tsuruya; as though he was like Tsuruya's medium.

**o42: Bother**  
"Kyon-kun, I'm… not a bother, right?" Tsuruya asked, uncertainty shining in her eyes.

**o43: God**

Tsuruya didn't know that she wasn't the only girl vying for Kyon's affections, but it was God Herself.

**o44: Wall**

Sometimes, when Haruhi was around, Tsuruya felt a wall blocking her from Kyon; little did she know that it was Haruhi.

**045: Naked**

"Hey, Kyon-kun… what would you be like if you saw me naked…?" Tsuruya asked seductively, making Kyon blush a furious red.

**046: Drive**

"Tsuruya-san, where should we drive to today?" Kyon asked, motioning Tsuruya to his bike.

**047: Harm**

"Kyon-kun, please promise to never harm me…" Tsuruya whispered.

**048: Precious**

Kyon embraced Tsuruya and said, "Tsuruya-san, you are my precious person, and I truly love you."

**049: Hunger**

"Tsuruya-san… I'm dying of hunger… and you only have a single slice of smoked cheese…" Kyon groaned.

**050: Believe**

_Me and Kyon-kun believe in a future were we will live happily without worries; and I shall embrace that future…_


End file.
